


Fire Emblem Three Houses: One Piece

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: What if Fire Emblem Three Houses's Characters were in One Piece world? (Experimental)
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Fire Emblem Three Houses: One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for today's Felannie Discord prompt to write a crossover AU with the fandom of your choosing. I had difficulty thinking about this one, but then I realized "Why not use One Piece". Instant inspiration!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the drabble

“AAAHHHHHH!!!!” A scream let out from the man whose chest had been slashed across as blood gushing out from the wound as he collapsed onto other bodies as well. A bloody pile of bodies surrounded him as Felix flicked his sword to clean the blood and sheathed his sword. Before long, one of the supposed dead body rose up charging him from behind wielding the sword as he let out a battle cry. As he swung his sword downward, Felix blocked the swing with his metal-coated hand as the supposed dead body looked on with astonishment.

“Y-You are one of them-“ Before getting stabbed behind and falling onto the ground finally dead as he looked over his shoulder to see a young maiden with cerulean hair glad in black robe holding onto a bloody knife before dropping it.

“Are you okay, Marianne?” He asked as the maiden nodded her head sheepishly and stood there before him and the pile of dead bodies. He let out a sigh of relief and annoyance as he walked out of the bloody mess and accompanied her to a nearby village before picking up the wanted posters.

“I-I’m sorry that I got you involved in this mess-“ The maiden tried to apologize but got cut off by the swordsman.

“It’s not your fault or your damn Devil Fruit” He silenced her with his sharp words as she startled a bit before becoming quiet for his sake. He eventually calmed down as he and Marianne put on their hood to disguise themselves and obscure their face if someone recognizes them. And so far, it wasn’t well effective, especially earlier but nonetheless it helped. He took out the wanted posters and inspected them. The first one he looked at was his own wanted posters.

WANTED. FELIX HUGO FRALDARIUS. “THE MAD SWORDMAN”. DEAD OR ALIVE. 250,000,000 BELLY.

He flipped to another wanted poster and saw one for the maiden next to him as he gritted his teeth at the poster and gripped tightly onto the poster wrinkling it.

WANTED. MARIANNE VON EDMUND. “THE CURSED CHILD”. DEAD OR ALIVE. 90,000,000 BELLY.

The poster listed out the one crime she ‘supposedly committed’: Destroyed and sunk the entire Marine armada. He looked over to her to see she was looking out to the bright sky and ocean not minding him looking at the posters. He went back to look at her poster cursing internally at the Marine and the World Government for fabrication and deceiving the entire world with their ‘righteous justice’. Suddenly a distant painful scream was heard as Marianne startled and quickly hid behind him. Felix tucked away the posters and unsheathed his sword ready to attack or defend. A big guy came into view wearing a typical bounty outfit only to fall onto the ground dropping dead as blood slowly pouring out of his body.

“Stay close to me” Felix reassured her as she nodded to him. They carefully treaded away from the dead body and forwards. Felix tightened his gripped on the sword while coating his arm in metallic exoskeleton all the while Marianne hid behind him. As they trod along, more bodies came up as Felix scanned the entire massacre itself. He spotted a few that were bounty hunters and a few that were oddly Marine soldiers as well. Sound of steel clashing and the scream was heard, loud to their ears.

“We are close. Stay away as much as you can” Felix warned her as Marianne nodded without him looking over to see her do it. Soon they eventually came into the screen of fighting as Felix watched the tall redhead man fighting with an unknown figure clad entirely in black robe. He watched the screen unfolded before him as he relaxed his stance but still stayed cautious. The redhead man’s movement was sluggish and rigid easily for himself to read his moves and dodge. Despite the height difference, the unknown figure was able to block and counter every moment the redhead man threw at him. He was fast and agile, his movement had rhythm and purpose behind them as he went in and attacked the redhead man. After few minutes, the redhead man now faltered and dropped to his knee as he panted heavily with slashed appeared across his body and one on his face with blood spewing out of those wounds. The redhead man looked at the unknown figure with fatigued look as he finally dropped to the ground unconsciously.

The unknown figure looked on the unconscious body before turning to Felix and Marianne. Felix readied his stance and Marianne quickly went to hide behind a nearby rock. The unknown figure stood there before went it with blinding speed, appearing right in front of Felix in mere seconds. Startled by his blinding speed, Felix had no chance to react, instead blocked the strike with his sword and metal-coated hand. The impact was too large for Felix to handle as he let out a groan with his knees buckled under the pressure. The unknown figure pushed him forward making him wobbling backward losing his balance, but managed to stay on foot. He breathed heavily and readied his stance though shaking from the impact earlier. He looked at his metal-coated hand to see it was bleeding as he made a startling discovery.

“He has Armament Haki?!?!!” His mind spoke up in fear as Felix now had to face one that was not only swift and calculated in his movements, but also dangerous with Haki since Felix was a Devil Fruit user. Who knows what kind of other Haki this man possessed!

“You are Felix Hugo Fraldarius, aren’t you?” The figure spoke up with apathy in his tone.

“W-Why do you ask?” Felix faltered at the question as the figure relaxed his stance and pulled down his hood revealing a dark-green haired man with stoic and stony expression.

“Because we share our disdain towards the World Government” Felix flinched at his response and questioned frantically on why this figure knew about his disdain towards the World Government.

“And you there, Marianne. Your life was ruined by them, wasn’t it?” The figure turned to the maiden hiding behind the rock as she stood up startling by the revelation.

“Y-You mean... I-I’m not cursed?!” Marianne questioned him about it as the figure nodded his head with his expression stoic and unexpressive. Felix was now intrigued by this figure’s sudden knowledge of both him and Marianne. The man approached Felix as he readied his stance to defend himself, only for the figure to stop inches away from him and held his hand out.

“Join me and help me overthrow the government. And help me rebuild the new one, one that built by the people, for the people and of the people” He waited for a response as Felix now felt motivated and found a new purpose in his life. He looked over to Marianne, who was out of her hiding place, now wearing confidence albeit still sheepish face. Felix turned back to the figure and gladly shook his hand.

“Count me and her in” Felix said confidently with a smirk on his face as the figure smiled but still stoic and apathetic. The man released his grip as Marianne quickly approached to Felix tending to his wounded hand that was now uncoated. Eventually, Marianne treated his wound and bandaged his hand.

“I-I hope it was enough” She sheepishly reassured him as Felix just stared at his bandaged hand and looked over to the figure who was carrying the unconscious redhead man easily on his shoulder despite the height difference.

“C’mon! There’s a coastal town just up ahead, and my ship is docked there” The man said walking ahead with Marianne caught up to him surprisingly and Felix sheathed his sword and followed them behind. As they made their way to the town, Felix felt somewhat familiar to the figure as if he had seen him before, maybe heard his name from random townspeople or saw his name popped up... on newspaper...! Felix took out the posters and flipped them over and lo and behold there he was, on his own wanted posters.

WANTED. BYLETH EISNER. “THE ASHEN DEMON”. ONLY ALIVE. 450,000,000 BELLY.

Felix read on the crime listed by the poster below and just smirked before tucking the posters into his cloak and continued walking to the town.


End file.
